A Little Found Gem
by molly1925
Summary: Amber Winston, daughter of Dallas Winston manages to find herself in Middle Earth. She joins company to find a way to get back home. But She soon finds herself falling for one of the people Will Amber want to leave middle earth if she survives to the end? You will want to read the fan fiction the girl he never thought he'd love first. starts at the 6th chapter of A Little Lost Gem
1. Her Home and Family

**Sorry it took so long to update. I had a case of writers block. Also, I was thinking over the subject of who to pair Amber with. I decided, that I will continue the planned romance I had for the story. I will continue until the end, but I will also write the alternate version. it will be called A Little Found Gem Also an important note, I have always planned for this story to focus more on the adventure over the romance.**

**I do not own LoTR.**

* * *

Amber laughed at the impression Pippin did of Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. Amber had only met her a day before, but she already disliked the woman. Pippin seemed quite pleased by Amber's reaction to the mime.

He looked at her, and said, "How do you like the Shire?" Amber smiled wavered as she said, "It's really nice. I just wish that my brother was here with me." She felt a sting of pain her heart, Austin would have liked it here. He was the calmer one, like their mother Andromeda.

Amber had inherited much of her fathers fiery personality, and she found more pleasure in dreaming of adventure. But the mundane life in Hobbiton was pleasant and soothing, in the two weeks since she came, she had began to feel slightly restless. She found herself smiling at the simple pleasures there. In fact, one of the things that she liked the most about the Shire was Pippin and his smile. She didn't understand why she liked it so much, but she had found that he could make her smile when no-one else could.

Amber leaned back against the tree and watched her hobbit friends talk. It had taken a while, but Sam had finally gotten used to her slightly. At least he didn't seem so untrusting anymore.

Pippin looked over at Amber, and spontaneously asked, "What is Tulsa like?" Amber paused for a minute to think. She looked at dark brown eye as she said, "First, Tulsa is nothing like the Shire. I doubt there are many places on my world that are."

She paused for a moment again and continued, "Tulsa is basically split into two groups. On the west side, you have the socs. They're the rich, lucky ones who get cool cars, fancy clothes. And if you're a kid my age, and you get in trouble with the law, your parents can and probably will bail you out. all the ones I've seen or met seem cold, almost unfeeling."

Amber frowned at the ground as she continued, "Then you have the east end greasers. We don't have a lot of money, were all portrayed as criminals or if were not, then were gonna be one some day. Greasers seem to feel things strongly, and we wind up looking trouble a lot of the time."

She paused to drink some water before she continued, "There are probably some normal people there, but you don't meet many. They probably are just keeping themselves out of the fight between the greasers and socs. If so, then I don't blame them for it."

Amber chuckled bitterly, "Its kinda stinks the socs will "jump" or attack lone greasers in groups of at least three but mostly for or five. Because of this, us greasers will get mad and jump them in response. But the law will just see the attacking greasers as violent criminals, and put us in jail. I think that must be why a lot of greasers are criminals, the law just is too perverted for most to pay any attention to."

Amber closed her eyes as she spoke, "A lot of my family used to be like that. They would steal, get into fights and other things. They stopped doing that, but were still greasers."

Pippin shivered as he asked, "And what is your home like? And your family? Amber opened her eyes to look at him as she said, "Well, my parents are Dallas and Andromeda Winston. There's also my twin brother Austin, and little sister Natalie. My dad still has a bit of a temper, even if he has calmed down since he was my age. Me and him tend to get into fights rather than talk. Aust and mom are the calm ones, they'd rather talk out a problem than get in an argument. And Nate, she's somewhere in the middle of all of us. Honestly, we don't have much when it comes to money, that's why I worked in the stables."

Sam frowned, "But you're just a kid, you shouldn't have to work!" Amber chuckled, Sam was right she shouldn't have to work. "That's just the way things are, like it or not." Sam muttered to himself as Frodo asked, "And what is the rest of you family like."

Amber chucked, "First you have my Aunt and Uncle, Persephone and Two-Bit Mathews along with and my cousin Bailey. Aunt Seffy is my mother's sister. The three of them seem to share the same strange kind of humor."

Amber took another drink of water before she said, "Then you've got my uncles, Darry, Sodapop, Ponyboy, and Johnny Curtis. My mom and uncle Johnny were actually adopted as family by the Curtis when I was just a baby. Darry is the big, strong, smart guy out of all of us. johnny is really nice, and is always there when me or my brother need to talk to someone. He's been through a lot so it really helps. Uncle Pony is quiet, and a bit forgetful, but he always knows where to find the best books to read. And Uncle Soda, he always seems to be happy, out of the four of them, he is the only one of them to be still married. He and his wife Katie have a son, Jared. Uncle Pony actually got married to someone, but Lizzie dies shortly after giving birth and their boy Artie died in his sleep. The other two, Darry and Johnny aren't and have never been married."

Amber drank some more water before she said, "There's also My Uncle Steve Randle. He also isn't related, to any of my family, but he's like family. He would sometimes take me and Aust to the place where he and Uncle Soda worked, and showed us all the cool cars that he tested out. He was act actually engaged once, but his fiancé, Evie, was killed by a drunk driver. Last of all is my great Aunt Marge. she's my mom's Aunt, but we don't get to see her a lot. She's just too busy with work."

Frodo nodded, all the hobbits seemed a little stunned by the amount of death, and violence that she spoke of in such a calm manner. Amber sipped her drink, and hopped they wouldn't ask about her family any more. But Frodo opened his moth and asked, "And what of you grand parents? Do you have any other family?"

Amber paused, that was one thing that she never liked taking about. If it was someone from Tulsa asking, Amber would have frowned, and snapped that it wasn't their business, and hit them if they pushed her to tell. But this was Frodo, he had become something of a big brother to her.

Amber breather deeply before she said, "Alright then. First you've got my dad's father, August Winston and My grandma Elanor Winston. My grandma died when my dad was six, so I really now nothing about her other than that she apparently was good and kind, and my dad loved to listen to her laugh. My dad's father on the other had, was not such a good person. He would beat my dad, and get drunk, then beat him even worse. He was the one that made my dad into the angry criminal that he used to be."

Sam gaped at Amber as he croaked, "But you don't go around hurting your family! You just don't!" Amber sighed, "I know that, but he did. He also tried to kill me and my mom before she gave birth to Nate."

Pippin shivered as Merry said, "And your Mom's family? They can't be that bad." Amber stared at her feet as she spoke, "My moms father was Christopher Campbell and my moms mother was Cassiopeia Campbell. They were not really great parents toward my mom, especially after mom was attacked on a train, and my Aunt was kidnapped. After that, they almost ignored my mom even though she was just six. They actually sent My mom to My cruel great Aunt Christina to 'grow a spine'. later they found out my mom's parents was surrounded by 'uneducated hooligans' they forced her to come back 'home'. They also locked mom in her room when they found out that she was pregnant with me and my brother, and told her they would throw us into a trashcan when we wore born."

Amber's mouth twitched as she saw the stunned faces that looked at her as she continued, "There is also My great Uncle Jeffery and his wife, Cassie and their daughters Vivian and Lilian. I also have a Great Aunt Adelaide. You've already heard about My Great Aunt Cristina."

Amber closed her eyes as she nearly whispered, "I only met my mother's family once. They came to my fourteenth birthday party. I remember how they looked at all of us with such contempt. They told my mother that she was stupid and useless, and both she and Aunt Seffy were such great disappointments to the family. They looked at my uncles and their family and called they uneducated, criminals who were just wasting every ones time and money. Then they looks at me and Aust, and Nate. They told us we were disgusting brats born out-of-wedlock. They told us we would just be 'good-for-nothing blights on society'. The left shortly after that, and haven't contacted us in any way since. Good riddance I say."

Frodo swallowed as he said, "Your great Aunt Cristina can't be that bad, she did take care of your mom." Amber chuckled bitterly before she said, "great Uncle Jeffery said my mom's shy demeanor would 'destroy his kids self-esteem'. Great Aunt Adelaide said she would upset her prize wining bull-dog. great Aunt Marge was sick and didn't want My mother to catch whatever it was that she had. great Aunt Cristina actually said that my mom was a 'weak-willed girl' but she didn't have a prize wining bull dog or kids to take care of, so she got to take my mom while her parents went to Paris for a vacation."

Amber leaned gloomily against the tree. Sam shook his head as he said, "No offense, but that group, they stink like a kettle of rotten fish." Amber smiled weekly, and nodded. There was silence for a minute before Pippin said, why don't we go do something fun? It's like were at a bar with no beer."

Amber laughed. Pippin had gotten her to smile again, like he always did. She smiled said why don't we go pester Lobelia again." Pippin grinned as he said, "I bet I can get their first." Amber laughed again, and chased after Pippin and Merry.

* * *

**Well, I'm quite pleased with this. For people who haven't read my first story, this will explain a lot, and for those who have, its more of a review and what happened after the first story.**

**Please review. I really want to know what you guys think.**


	2. A Party and Visitors

**Sorry about the delay, school has kept me tied up, and distracted. I am really glad that Luinwen-2013 asked me when i was going to continue the story. (If you haven't read her story ****Loyalty, Honor, and a Willing Heart, I would suggest that you do, I really enjoyed reading it) Anyway, here is the next chapter. **

**I do not own LoTR.**

* * *

Amber sipped her tea slowly. The herbs Sam had been growing since she had arrived had helped greatly with her asthma. She sipped some more as she watched Sam stirring a pot on the stove. He had filled it with water and all the herbs that he knew would help before boiling it down to almost a syrup. The syrup would be allowed cool until it would be poured into small bottles that could be carried around in her pocket.

The syrup would then act as a medicine that would stop her asthma attack right after it started. Amber smiled as she finished her cup, and Frodo walked in the door, followed by Merry and Pippin. She smiled at Pippin, who grinned back at her and scurried over to sit next to her.

Amber laughed and blushed at his prompt response. In some was he would remind her of Lassie, who was always eager to please Amber. To her surprise, Amber found that she enjoyed his actions. Sam snorted at the action before he turned back to the pot. Frodo sat down beside Pippin and said, "Can you believe that in precisely one week, Amber will have been in Hobbiton for one year?"

Amber sighed ans closed her eyes as she said, "Yeah ... I never knew that I would wind up here, or that I would stay for a year. That was one weird birthday." Frodo looked at her in surprise as he said, "Birthday? Why didn't you tell us it was your birthday! We could have had a party!"

Amber shrugged as she said, "Well, you know now." Sam turned from his pot to say, "Maybe, but we have only a week to plan the party!" Amber shook her head, "That's not necessary, you don't have to go to the trouble." Pippin's eye's widened, "Not throw a party! How could we call ourselves hobbits if we didn't throw a party! All hobbits love parties! Hobbits without parties would be like beardless dwarves and earless elves!"

Merry turned to his alarmed friend as he whispered, "That was a little extreme Pip." Frodo stood and said, "Well, if were going to have a party, we had better get started preparing for it." The other hobbits nodded, and everyone but Sam left quickly.

Amber watched as Sam pulled the pot off the fire, and let it cool for a bit before he put it in the tiny bottles and scurried out the door. She closed her eyes briefly as she felt a twinge of sadness. One year. It had been one year since she had last seen her brother, her sister. It had been one year since she had her first argument with her father.

Amber squeezed her eyes tighter, and she felt a hand on her shoulder. Amber opened her eye to see Bilbo. He smiled sadly as he whispered, "I understand what it feels like, missing your home. I felt it all the time on my journey with the dwarves. Don't worry, I'm sure we will get you home somehow. It may take a few months or a year, but we will find a way. Soon enough, you'll be with your family again."

* * *

Amber smiled as she watched hobbits scurry about busily. The week had passed them by quickly, and now she watched as they set to work preparing for the party. amber could not help but feel amused as she realized that Frodo had not exaggerated when he said half the Shire had been invited, and the rest just came anyway.

Amber was distracted from her resting by the sound of a cart, and whistling. Amber saw an old bearded man sitting in the cart, wearing long grey robes and a strange grey hat. The man stopped the cart in front of Amber and looked at her as he said, "Well now! who might you be?"

Before Amber could answer, Frodo rushed past her, and climbed into the cart quickly to hug the elder man as he cried joyfully, "Gandalf!" The man laughed, and hugged Frodo in return. Frodo stepped back and said, "You never told us that you were coming." The man, Gandalf chuckled as he responded, "And you never said you were throwing a party. Whatever is it for?"

Frodo hopped off of the cart to grab Amber's hand as he said, "It's a birthday party for Amber." Gandalf smiled as he said, "So I see. Now, have you come from Gondor or Dale, or some other place?"  
Amber smiled and chuckled as Frodo said, "She did not come from any of them. She fell from the sky, out of a portal, from another world called Earth."

Gandalf nodded as he said, "And I suppose that people there naturally do not grow as tall as the people here." Amber shifted her feet sh she said, "No I don't thinks so. I'm just ... short." Gandalf hopped out of the cart, and rested his hand on her shoulder as he said, "There is no need to be embarrassed by you height. Perhaps someday, it will help you."

Amber smiled at him and nodded. Frodo steeped over and said, "Uncle Bilbo will want to see you Gandalf. And you wouldn't happen to have some fireworks with you?" Gandalf smiled as he said, "I brought a few fireworks, people here always do seem to like them."

Gandalf walked in the house, and Amber heard a grunt as his head hit the top of the door. She smiled and whispered to Frodo, "So that is the wizard you told me about? I like him, he seems nice." She paused for a moment before her voice dropped as she whispered, "Do you think he could help me get ... So I could see ... "

Her voice shook as she tried to finish the sentence. Frodo squeezed her hand as he said, "I'm certain that he will." Amber smiled as she nodded and said, "We should go help the others get ready for the part." Frodo nodded and lead her over to where the tents were going up, and other hobbits worked cheerfully.

* * *

The fire works exploded high over head, as cheers came from exited hobbits. Bilbo was telling a story to amazed hobbit children. Amber laughed she talked to Pippin. She was certain had drunk quite enough beer in one night, considering the fact that he had his arm wrapped around her shoulders for nearly half an hour. Her eyes flicked absentmindedly to his happy face, and suddenly contemplated leaning into his side. Amber blushed at the thought, she had to get home, and Pippin would stay here.

Sam scoffed at his antics before he turned to look into the crowd with a wistful look on his face. Amber looked over, and saw that his attention was focus on Rosie Cotton. She grinned and nudged him as she said, "Go ask her to dance with you Sam." Frodo paused beside them as he said, "Yeah Sam, Go and ask her."

Sam shook her head, and Amber laughed as she said, "It's not like your marring her! Go ask her to dance all ready!" Sam just shook his head and muttered a reply. Amber looked between them and caught Rosie glancing in Sam's direction, then blushing as she looked away.

Amber sighed as she said, "Well somebody has to do something." She stood, and Sam tried to grab her elbow as he hissed, "Now wait a bit here!" But Amber had already stepped too far away, and she hurried to sit next to Rosie who smiled and said, 'Happy Birthday Amber!" Amber smiled back and nodded before she asked, "You like Sam, don't you?"

Rosie blushed as she asked, "Are you always this, blunt?" Amber smiled and answered, "Not always. I just say things the way I see them. But back to the question, do you like Sam?" Rosie looked at her hands as she said hesitantly, "Well, I admit I enjoy talking to him, and I find that I admire his honesty and amazing work ethics. I guess ... I guess I do like Sam."

Amber grinned ans said, Then go dance with him. Rosie blushed deeper, "Me, ask him? It's the boy who asks the girl to dance, not the other way around!" Amber shrugged and said, "So, what about it? It's just a little dance Rosie, you're not marrying him! Anyway, I think he's too nervous to ask, but he would like to."

Rosie nodded, and stood before she scurried over to Sam. Amber could see her say something to Sam, who smiled and lead her to the other dancing hobbits. Frodo walked over and said, "Good job. I've been trying to get them together for years." Amber smiled as she watched the two hobbits dance as she said, "I barely did anything, they just needed a little push."

* * *

The Shire was quiet once the party had ended, and everyone had gone home to their houses. Frodo turned to Amber and said, "Gandalf will be with Uncle Bilbo now, you could talk to him about how you could get home again. I'm certain that he will know how."

Amber smiled but shook her head as she said, "I think I'll go for a walk first, it's nice out here tonight."Frodo nodded, and said, "Alright, just be careful." Amber waved as she walked down the road. She had never been able to do this in Tulsa, the chance of being jumped alone was to high.

Now that she though about it, she had never been safer in her life. And she was surprised to find that she enjoyed the peace. One year in Hobbiton had left Amber feeling relaxed. She didn't really miss the unpredictability of Tulsa. Everything was cheerful, and everyone was busy, but nothing unusual happened there. It was no wonder why she felt so comfortable there.

Amber closed her eyes and let herself feel the aching feeling in herself. While she was happy there, she had never been away from her family this long before, and she missed them. Her families faces and voices haunted her dreams, they were always asking her why wouldn't she come home.

Amber's eyes opened again, perhaps Gandalf could help her get to her family. She smiled to herself, and turned to head back to Bag End when she felt her throat contract. Her eyes widened as she felt the Asthma attack hit her, and she stumbled at its strength.

Mentally, Amber scolded herself at her reckless behavior. She ought to have just gone with Frodo like a smart person would have. But she didn't. As she stumbled, Amber heard the voice of a man yelling something aloud. But she couldn't tell who they were, or what they were saying.

* * *

**Ha, ha, ha, ha! It's a cliffhanger folks! I tend to do this. Anyway, please read, review and follow or favorite.  
**


	3. Explinations

**And here is the answer to who the man is.**

**I do not own LoTR.**

* * *

Amber felt hands catch her elbows, and gently set her down. The man seemed to be chanting in some strange language. After a minute, the asthma attack miraculously stopped. Amber raised her head to see a strange man looking at her in concern. Like her, he in no way tall. He had brown hair that was mixed grey, and his dark blue eyes squinted at her. What was more interesting was the single feather stuck in his hat, and the bird poop crusted into his hair.

Amber managed to choke out the word, "Who ... " briefly before having to take another breath. The man looked at her in surprise as he asked, "Who am I?" Amber nodded, embarrassed by her lack of speech. The man gave her a crooked smile as he said, "I am Radagast the brown."

Amber nodded, and attempted to stand up before stumbling. Radagast, who Amber was certain was a wizard, caught her briefly as she started to fall. He helped her to stand before he said, " We should get you inside, miss. I know a friend who lives nearby who wouldn't mind letting you stay for a bit.

Amber nodded, and allowed the man to help her onto a sleigh ... pulled by giant rabbits. She smiled as the sleigh jerked to start, she had never seen such an amusing sight as a strange wizard riding a rabbit pulled sleigh.

* * *

Pippin tapped his large feet as he stared at the door. Amber should have gotten back by now. He checked the time for what seem seemed to the twenty - fifth time so far. Merry sat by his side and said, "Don't worry Pip, I'm sure she just lost track of the time." Pippin nodded quickly, and continued to look at the door. Merry squeezed his shoulder and said, "There still some tomatoes left, sausage, and maybe even mushrooms."

Pippin gave one last look at the door before he sighed and sat down at the table to eat. Merry knew that he loved Amber, he had always seemed to know. Pippin smiled at the tomato he was eating. Amber was amazing, to him she seemed like a tall, brave, warrior princess. Not that he ever told her that, He hadn't even told Merry.

He was glad that she seemed to be content in Hobbiton. She would seem to be relaxed, and her expression would be happy. He didn't know why she looked like that, when she missed her family and her home. He would have brought her family there if he could have, just to see her smile. If he could, maybe she would choose to stay.

Pippin hear the door to Bag End open, and he jumped up, abandoning his half full plate of tomatoes, sausage, and mushrooms and scurried into the hall with Gandalf and Bilbo walking behind him. Pippin smiled until her saw Amber being held up by a strange wizard. The man looked at Bilbo and said, "I found her on the road nearby. or some reason, she couldn't seem to breathe!"

Bilbo nodded and lead them into the parlor as he said, "Thank you for bringing Amber here Radagst, her Asthma always seems to catch her at the worst time." Radagast nodded, and asked "Whats asthma, I've never heard of it before." Bilbo motioned to a chair as he said, "It's some sort of sickness from her world. She just breathes some pollen, or smoke and her throat just closes up. Sam has been using herbs to make medicine for her."

Radagast nodded and asked, "Perhaps I might be able to help." Bilbo nodded, and brought him one of the bottles one medicine. Radagast looked at it and smelled it before muttering a spell that made it bubble, and turn into a lighter shade of green. He then handed the bottle to Amber, who sipped a little from the bottle.

In a moment, she sat up straight and said clearly, "Thank you." Pippin sighed in relief and hugged Amber briefly. She was still for a moment, before she hugged him back. Pippin pullled away a moment, both of thier faces were red. Her mouth twitched as she said, "Sorry Pippin, I didn't mean to worry you." Pippin's face turned redder as he quickly said, "I wasn't worried."

Radagast cleared his throat and said, "I have to go now, unfortunately. One I get back home, I will make Amber some of that medicine and send it by rabbit." He smiled at them before he hurried out of the room. Pippin could see Gandalf hold back a chuckle before he said, "Now that you are here Amber, I would like you to tell me how you got to our world."

Amber nodded and said, "Before I came, I was about to go on a camping trip with my twin brother Austin, and my ... good friend Tyler. On the way, I was frustrated by something my brother said, and walked ahead of the others. That's where a found the strange rock. it was a slightly rounded polished reddish-brown stone with white veins running through it. it looked like it had some sort of runes carved into it. I don't know why, but I just reached out and touched the largest one in the center."

Amber took a breath before she continued. "At first the pearly energy just seeped out of it into the sky. Honestly, it was beautiful, but really unnerving. I heard my brother calling, so I started to leave. That's when I heard the sound coming from the stone, and the pebbles on the ground started to float. Seeing that, I panicked. I tried to run to my brother, but eventually, It pulled me up too. Tyler ... he tried to hold me down, but he couldn't. I was pulled into the floating energy."

Gandalf nodded and asked what was it like in this, glowing energy." Amber paused be fore she said, " It was bright, almost blindingly so. I didn't see much because I had to close my eyes. For a while I continued to fly backward, until I finally stopped moving for a moment. That was when I started falling again, and I landed next to Frodo."

Gandalf nodded as he slowly said, I have never heard of these stones before. Nor have I seen any." Amber looked disappointed until Gandalf said, "I will be going to Isengard after this, so I can see if there is anything written about these stones there. Or perhaps Galadriel or Elrond will know." amber nodded and said, "Thank you Gandalf."

Pippin smiled at Amber, and squeezed her hand, making her smile. It was good that Amber would be going home, but he was glad that she was staying for a while.

* * *

The soc looked at his phone and frowned. His employer was angry that his target had beaten him, although he didn't seem surprised by it. In the end, he had told him to find a man named Saruman. The 'wizard' would be useful for catching the girl. Once Amber was caught, His employer would come to kill her and finish what he tried to do before. After all, he didn't activate the portal Saruman had told his employer about to do nothing.

* * *

**Next chapter, we get to where the movie begins. You will lean more about the soc later.**


End file.
